


Soul Eater (show) x Reader: Mimic

by ChubbyChibi



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Death Scythes, Friendship, Original Character(s), Other, Witch Hunt, no relationships - Freeform, witch relations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChubbyChibi/pseuds/ChubbyChibi
Summary: Reader and her partner, Storm, have lived inside the academy their entire lives, never seeing the outside world. As the youngest Death Scythe pair, Lord Death asks them to teach a class on the bonds between weapon and meister. Secrets upon secrets in the world that surrounds them. Can they get help from their students to unravel them all?





	Soul Eater (show) x Reader: Mimic

You sat with your partner, Storm, in your special room given to you by Lord Death. Her gold and silver eyes darted around the different screens like an ADHD butterfly, taking in all the information. “There.” She pointed to one of them and it paused. “That’s the one.”  
Looking at it, you frowned slightly, “You sure? We’ve never tried something like that before.”  
Grinning slightly, she turned to you, “No time like the present.”  
You sighed and stood up, walking to the center of the giant room. “Come on then, transform.”  
She giggled and bounded after you. A flash of light later, and she lay in your palm. “Let’s do this!”  
Smirking to yourself, you trained yourself with her, making sure that you were able to do it every single time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Panting, you set Storm down and she transformed back. She ran to the fridge you were given and chucked a water bottle at you. You caught it with ease. “What a workout!”  
Gulping down some cold life, you laughed, “Coming from the person who hardly has to move!”  
Banter like this was normal for the two of you. After all, what else was there to do when you live with the same person for too many years to count in a confined space.  
There was a knock on the door and Lord Death poked his head in. “Hiya girls! How you doing?”  
“Lord Death!” You and your weapon both jumped to your feet and bowed. “What do you need?”  
“Can I not just say hello to the two girls I consider my daughters?” Storm giggled and ran up to give him a hug. You laughed at her childishness and moved to do the same, bear hugs from Lord Death were always the best. “However (y/n), you are right when you said I needed something.”  
Standing at attention, you asked, “What is it?”  
Even though he had a mask on, you could tell that he was probably grinning at you. “I need the two of you to become teachers at the DWMA!”  
“What?!” Both you and Storm exclaimed.  
“I need you to teach.”  
“But we’re the same age as most of the students there!” Storm cried out.  
“But,” Lord Death countered, “You two are the strongest weapon/meister pair there is. Even greater than Stein and Spirit. I need someone to teach the students the importance of a strong bond between a weapon and their meister. And I can think of no better people than the two of you.”  
Bowing your head, “Yes Lord Death. We will start as soon as you want us to.”  
Storm nodded in agreement, “Yeah! We won’t let you down!”  
Patting the two of you on the head, he replied, “I know you won’t. I’ll send someone to come collect the two of you in the morning. for class.”  
The two of you bowed. “Thank you Lord Death.”  
Once he was gone, you glance at Storm and she did the same. Once (e/c) met gold and silver, one thing was clear:  
Things were definitely going to be more interesting from now on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soul groaned as he slumped into his seat next to Maka, “I don’t understand why we have to take another class! This is so uncool.”  
Without glancing up from her book, Maka replied, “Because Lord Death wants to help us learn to strengthen the bonds between meister and weapon.”  
Soul grumbled and slumped even further into his seat. The announcement had been made this morning: They were all going to take a new class, one with two new teachers that Lord Death called ‘Mimic’. What’s up with that? And they were to be nice to these teachers for special reasons not mentioned. “Just when are the teachers going to show up? Class is going to start soon!”  
Someone cleared their throat and all of the students immediately straightened to see… Two girls their age? The one that cleared their throat was taller than the other, standing straight in military fashion. She was beautiful, with a slender figure and silky (h/c) locks. Her (e/c) eyes, on the other hand, were rather hard, as if she had experienced pain like no other. “My name is (f/n) (l/n), but I expect to be addressed as ma’am or Ms (l/n). I may be your age, but I am still your teacher. Is that clear?”   
Her sharp eyes scanned the room as the terrified students chorused back, “Yes Ms (l/n).”  
The other girl stepped forward with a grin, “Hey Y'all!” Her easygoing posture and attitude took everyone aback. “My name is Storm, and I don’t have a last name, so you can all just call me Storm! I’m this stick-in-the-mud’s weapon and I’m here to be not only your teacher but your friend! So let’s have fun and do your best!” She had odd eyes, one gold and one silver that gleamed with mischief. Chin length copper hair curled around her face.  
Wow… They couldn’t have been more different. But when Maka looked closer at their souls, she saw something rather odd. “Ms. (l/n)? Why do your souls have restraints on them?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scowling, you turned to see a girl raising her hand. Maka Albarn, you recalled. “Well Ms. Albarn, Lord Death has requested that we have the restraints so that we might not accidentally harm any of our students.”  
Storm grinned up at her, “If you could see our real souls, then you’d be so scared, you’d be stuck in the hospital for a week!” While not true, it was amusing for the students to shuffle about nervously.  
Nodding your head, you opened my mouth to begin talking, when she raised her hand again. “Yes, Ms. Albarn?”  
“Please, what kind of weapon is Storm that the two of you must have restraints on your souls?”  
Sighing, you turned to Storm. “You know what to do!”  
“Right!” A flash of light and the students saw you were holding…. a mirror?  
“A mirror?!” came a shout from the back of the classroom.  
“Yes, Blackstar. Storm is a mirror.”  
He laughed, “If your partner is a simple mirror then I challenge you to a duel! The first one unconscious is the loser! Which will be you because I don’t lose! Let’s go Tsubaki!”  
Sighing once again, you held the hand mirror up to your face and waited as your weapon’s face appeared in the reflection, “You up for it Storm?”  
“You bet! Maybe we’ll finally be able to fight someone who we aren’t able to kill!”  
All of the students (except for Blackstar) gasped. “All of your opponents have died?!”  
“Yes, Mr. Eater. They all were destroyed.”  
“Then let us fight you too!” Maka shouted.  
“And us too!” Death the Kid stood.  
“I-I would like to fight…” Crona said shyly.  
You shrugged. “That’s alright with me. Let’s head outside everyone.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You stood on the field, facing the three pairs of partners. Stein wheeled his way to the sidelines. “You know the rules. No killing one another. Simply that. And (f/n)?” You turned to him. “Take it easy on them.”  
You shrugged. “I make no promises Stein.” Glancing at the students. “Are all of you ready?”  
“Ready to win! Cause I’m a star! And stars don’t lose!”  
You took your stance and Stein shouted, “Begin!”  
Maka, Crona, and Blackstar rushed at you, their weapons in hand while Kid stood at a distance, shooting at your figure. Glancing at Storm’s reflection, you asked, “Time to test our new move?”  
She shook her head, “Let’s shake them up first.”  
Grinning, you lept over Maka’s swing and kicked Blackstar in the head at the same time. This was going to be so much fun.  
“Tsubaki! Enchanted sword mode!”  
“Right!”   
Tsubaki changed and you looked at Storm. Through your mental connection, you suggested, ‘Enchanted sword?’  
Storm changed and soon you were holding a weapon identical to Blackstar’s.  
“What the!”  
“Speedstar!” Before Blackstar knew what happened, you were standing on top of him, foot planted on his back and him passed out.  
You grinned at the others, who started at you with a mixture of awe and horror. Except for Stein, he just watched with interest. “Who’s next?” Maka took another swing at you, but you avoided it with ease. Your sights locked in on Crona and your grin grew. ‘Storm?’  
‘On it!’ Your sword changed again, growing in length and thickness. A mouth appeared on the blade with a grin that matched your own.  
“Screech Gamma!” A wave of black energy flew towards Crona and he avoided it as best as he could. But it still caught him and knocked him out cold.  
Storm quickly changed again until she was two guns that went up to your elbows. Giggling like a crazy person, you aimed at Kid and whispered, “Death Cannon.” A shot fired and hit him with enough force to render him unmoving.  
Suddenly there was a pain in your side. “Vector Plate!” An arrow appeared beneath your feet and you shot backward. Storm became a mirror again and you slowly clapped at Maka’s shocked face. “Well done Ms. Albarn. You’ve managed to hit me.”  
“Y-You copied all their moves!”  
Finally, the truth is revealed. “Very good. Yes, I did copy their moves. That is the power of the mirror. That is why Lord Death nicknamed us ‘Mimic’. We have the ability to mimic any move we’ve seen.” Storm switched into a scythe. “And we’ve seen all of your moves, Maka Albarn.”  
Her eyes widened and she rushed at you shouting, “Soul Resonance: Witch Hunter!”  
You laughed, “I can do that too. Wanna see who’s stronger?” You and Storm copied their move, and both parties swung at each other.  
It seemed petty matched for a while, but one of them began to give. Then, it shattered. Maka fell to the ground, with Soul back in his human form at her side. Both were unconscious.  
Storm became a mirror once again and you tossed her in the air. Once she was normal, you turned to Stein. “We win, now please help them to the infirmary.” With that you addressed your class, “Class dismissed.” All of the students ran like they couldn’t wait to get out of there, each one whispering about the two new teachers.  
“Let’s go Storm.” You walked off the field with Storm following. Maybe teaching wasn’t going to be that bad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watched my new coworkers leave. What an interesting pair. I would love to dissect them, but first things first. I went around and helped the weapons carry their meisters to the infirmary. What kind of times were in front of us with those two teaching at the academy? Only time would tell.


End file.
